The Wind Said My Name
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: It was such a cold, dark night. But the warm breeze started again, offering small warmth to the lonely demon. He accepted it. Sesshomaru/Kagura oneshot, SPOILERS AHEAD. Enjoy! Rated for brief language.


**My first Inuyasha fanfic!!!! *squeal* My first Sesshomaru/Kagura fanfic!!!!!!! *SPAZZ***

**Just a small, bittersweet oneshot…*SPOILERS AHEAD* so be warned…**

**I kinda got inspired while listening to the song **_**Valentine's Day**_**, by Linkin Park. Listen and feel the vibe for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I am the proud writer of this fanfic. **

* * *

It was a cold, dark day, the kind that spoke silently of ominous things. It was dark but not quite night, there had been no sunset and Sesshomaru had no doubt there wouldn't be one.

Rin and Jaken were sleeping soundly by a dead fire, keeping warm by cuddling up to Ah-Un. The trees around swayed slowly in the wind.

The damned wind.

The blessed wind.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, mildly surprised at the new strange feeling blooming in his chest like a flower.

Like a flower in the field where _she_ had died.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened. His face stayed as passive as ever, but his eyes changed. He caught his reflection in the small stream that trickled by the camp. His eyebrows rose a fraction of a centimeter when he saw his eyes.

His empty eyes were filled. Filled with sorrow and longing.

_Sorrow?_

For what?

_Longing?_

For what?

And as his eyes were once empty but now full, his chest now felt hollow and empty, as if his body in filling one thing had to drain another in order to keep some sort of strange balance.

And he knew what to do to fill it up again.

To feel whole.

He needed her.

To be alive, at least.

But that was impossible. _Tenseiga had failed him._

So he did the closes thing he could. He stood up and silently ran in the direction of a meadow he had passed earlier in the day. A field filled with bloody flowers.

He ran as only a demon of his stature could—silently and swiftly.

He increased his speed, almost desperately, as if he wanted to become the wind itself. Or, more appropriately, _herself_.

But he couldn't. That position had already been filled.

So he settled for feeling the air hit his face, which felt almost as good.

Almost.

In a matter of minutes he reached the field. It appeared as suddenly as her scent had earlier as he fought against the bastard Moryomaru, bringing the blood red petals with it.

Her scent.

It was still there, becoming stronger as he made his way to the center of the field, designated by a patch of red, unconsciously trying not to trample the flowers.

He reached the spot.

The impression of her body was, remarkably, still there.

He slowly bent down and picked the flower, where had she still been lying down, would have been where her heart was (*). He traced the petals gently, almost as if her were caressing a cheek. He brought it up to his nose and, eyes closed, gave a small, tentative sniff.

The flower was bathed in her scent. It had no perfume of its own; just smelled like the bittersweet blood of the wind.

_Sesshomaru._

His eyes slammed open and surveyed the scene in front of him.

Nothing.

He turned his head.

Nothing.

No one.

_Sesshomaru…_

The voice came stronger.

A small, almost unnoticeable breeze blew past him, blowing his hair back gently. The flowers rustled slightly, the wind growing just a bit stronger.

He noticed.

He wanted to close his eyes and just stand there but something made them stay open.

The wind was stronger now, a few flower petals detaching themselves and flying free.

Free.

Freedom.

It's what she had wanted.

It's what she had received.

But this wind didn't seem satisfied. It grew even stronger as more petals flew. It was almost a roaring storm, but to him it seemed like a gentle touch.

Sesshomaru.

His name was spoken again, regretfully stronger.

He said nothing but opened his mouth slightly.

His taste buds came to life.

The wind tasted of freedom and happiness, apologies and longing.

The wind tasted perfect.

He closed his eyes now and just stood there, tasting the wind.

He only opened them when the wind grew so strong his heavy armor started rattling.

There were so many petals in the air it was now a storm of flowers. But as he watched, they started to take form.

Into _her_.

They said nothing, only watching the other.

"Sesshomaru."

The wind said his name.

He said nothing. His heart said it all.

The flower petals had formed her face perfectly, or maybe he was imagining things. The wind, though it had lessened, continued to blow around him.

He didn't mind.

"Why did you come back?" she asked. Her voice was curious and wary, hopeful and happy.

Still, he said nothing. Still, his heart kept shouting.

She didn't mind. She heard his heart, and smiled.

His eyebrows rose. He saw her smile.

The wind around his feet picked up and the flowers moved aside.

Sesshomaru looked as the fan she so loved rose into his hands, supported by the wind.

"Keep it safe for me," she whispered.

His eyes turned to her.

"Thank you…" And with that she dissolved, the petals swirling around, some floating gently to the ground, other floating over to him.

The wind stopped, after swirling around him in a final farewell.

He looked down at the white and red fan. Her scent was almost overpowering him, but he tucked it into his haori. Now he'd always carry part of the wind with him.

He looked up at the night sky.

Lord Sesshomaru did not shed tears. Not for anyone or anything, trivial or great.

But the absence of the wind was a different matter.

One small, solitary tear escaped from his dry, dry eyes.

Before he could do anything about it, the wind started again and gently blew the tear away.

He watched as it swirled around in the breeze, being handled as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

And in a way, it was.

The black wind blew away the last few petals and it occurred to Sesshomaru he'd have to get back.

So he started walking, half-hoping the wind would blow again.

It was such a cold, dark night.

But the warm breeze started again, offering small warmth to the lonely demon.

He accepted it.

As he reached camp and sat down in his previous spot, he closed his eyes. He opened them when the wind blew something on his face. It was a single petal.

The color and scent of the wind.

Kagura, the cursed, beautiful, _free_ wind.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? REVIEW NOOOOOOW.**

***If you've seen all the recent episodes (h u l ****u . c o m [without the spaces]  
Search Inuyasha the Final Act, Episode: Kagura's wind), she wasn't lying down but sitting up. I just changed that teeny fact for the story.**

**If they seem OOC, I hope it isn't too much, but for a story like this, they'd kind of have to be. **

**Hope you enjoyed!!! Don't forget that review. +_+**


End file.
